


Can't Sleep Without Him By My Side

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, but it's fluff i know that, clary luke and maryse get some shoutouts but that's it, magnus on a motorcycle, not totally sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Magnus makes a late night drive to bring Alec home.aka sometimes you just want to write Magnus Bane on a motorcycle.





	Can't Sleep Without Him By My Side

Magnus can’t sleep. It’s pathetic. He slept alone for nearly two years, consistently having a warm body next to him for a few months shouldn’t leave him twisting and turning like he’s never known sleep.

Not that Alec is just a warm body. Alec is, everything. It scared him at first, but it’s a fact Magnus is becoming more and more comfortable with the reality of every day. Still, no matter how important Alec has quickly become to him, Magnus should be able to sleep alone for one measly night. They don’t even live together officially for god’s sake. 

He flips over onto the side Alec usually sleeps on, the pillow doesn’t smell like his boyfriend anymore. Suddenly Magnus damns the fact that he washed his sheets that morning. He also damns the fact that he’d let Alec convince him that the drive out of the city was too much for him to take after work just to pick Alec up from his stepdad’s farmhouse.

With Alec’s motorcycle in the shop he’d driven out with his mother to help Luke with the final bits of the move out to the farmhouse with the intention of driving back into the city with Clary, who’d headed out to help as well, the next morning.

“You’ll be at the restaurant till ten, you’ll be exhausted, you don’t need to be on your bike for ninety minutes just to get me,” Alec had said always worried about Magnus’ safety first and foremost. Magnus had relented, accepting he’d be Alec-less for one night.

Magnus twists over again, looking at the digital clock on his bedside table. The glowing red numbers tell him it’s nearing one a.m., the time taunts him. It’s late, probably late enough that Alec’s fast asleep after a day of hauling furniture, but it’s also not late enough for it to be unreasonable if he makes the drive all the way out there to his boyfriend.

“Screw it,” Magnus says pushing the covers off his body and heading to the en-suite. He splashes some water on his face, runs a hand through his messy hair not bothering to fix the messy makeup he didn’t take off before going to bed. It’s Alec, he finds Magnus attractive messy makeup, no makeup and anything in between. He brushes his teeth quickly before heading back into his bedroom pulling out a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt, black leather jacket and his best biker boots to toss on.

He gets dressed quickly, sending a text to Alec to let him know he’s heading up. Alec doesn’t respond likely asleep, but Magnus has a key to the farmhouse so even if they don’t come home he’ll get to fall asleep next to Alec. He pockets his phone and wallet and grabs his keys from the bowl by the door on his way out.

He heads down to the garage, everything is quiet, nothing but the echo of his boots on the pavement and the sway of the metal zippers on his jacket filling the space. Magnus pulls his helmet from the saddlebag on his motorcycle and secures it on his head before throwing his leg over the side and settling onto his Harley.

He revs the engine heading out of the garage and onto the street for the long trip out of the city. The time passes quickly, usually Magnus would take it all in, the scenery, the cool summer night air, but tonight he just wants to reach his destination. He just wants to reach Alec. Soon enough the farmhouse is within view, just a few hundred yards in the distance.

Magnus pulls up to the gravel entrance killing the lights and slowing down so the engine is nothing more than a low rumble to not wake anyone. He eases the bike up the driveway. In the distance under the twinkling white lights of the porch Magnus sees a figure curled up on the stairs, the closer he gets the more he recognizes that tall, dark shape.

Magnus smiles, killing the engine and kicking the stand out resting his bike a few feet away from the porch. He pulls the helmet off his head hanging it off the handle as he smooths a hand through his hair. The gravel crunches under his feet as he steps closer Alec no longer a shadow, but in clear view. He’s fully dressed, leather jacket that matches Magnus’ and all like he’s ready to go at any minute. He stops right in front of Alec whose eyes are fixed on him, clearly watching his every move. He reaches out a hand carding his fingers through Alec’s hair as his head tilts back eyes closing slowly and leans into the touch.

“I thought you were asleep,” Magnus says quietly admiring Alec’s face under the soft light.

“Couldn’t sleep without you,” Alec replies just as quietly his eyes opening to meet Magnus’. The twinkling lights shine in the deep hazel that pulled Magnus in from the start. It’s not that Magnus was unaware that Alec is just as all in as he is, but it’s nice to hear he’s not the only one tossing and turning when tasked with sleeping alone. “Got your text and figured there was no stopping you, so I thought I’d wait.”

Alec lifts his arms circling around Magnus’ waist to pull him in close comfortably settled between Alec’s legs. Alec buries his face in Magnus’ stomach carefully avoiding the zippers on the jacket. He mumbles something inaudible into the leather as Magnus continues stroking his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“What was that, pretty boy?”

Alec tilts his head back voice clear, “Ready to go home?”

Home. Magnus’ heart flutters at the word.

“It’s late you’re probably tired, we can stay here if you want?”

Alec shakes his head, “Nah, I left a note they’ll know where I went. Let’s go home.”

Magnus smiles softly stepping back letting Alec’s arms fall from his waist. He reaches out a hand that Alec immediately takes standing up from the steps and letting himself be tugged forward to the bike.

“If you’re too tired I can drive?” Alec suggests as they walk fingers tangled together.

Magnus shakes his head, “I’ve got it.” He pauses turning to look at Alec as they stop right next to the bike. “You just want to drive my bike because it’s nicer than yours.”

“Is not,” Alec says stubbornly. It absolutely is and Alec knows it, his old BMW bike is on its last leg. The mechanic had practically begged Alec to let him strip it for parts and call it a day, but Alec had defiantly held on. Magnus’ is brand new, fully souped-up and customized for maximum performance. He’s only let Alec drive it once, a thing Alec reminds him of almost daily.

Magnus chuckles at Alec’s tone pulling a second helmet out of the saddlebag and handing it to Alec. Alec takes it still looking stubborn, but with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. Magnus loves him so much.

“You should move into the loft,” Magnus says suddenly surprising even himself as he mounts the bike. Alec freezes in the process of putting his helmet on. “Or we could get a new place,” Magnus adds. “We should just move in together, wherever home might be.”

Alec smiles stepping forward and cupping Magnus’ cheek to lean in for a deep kiss. It disappointingly doesn’t last long, Alec pulls back, eyes shining.

“Anywhere is home with you,” he says tone completely serious.

Magnus scrunches up his nose, “You’re so cheesy.” He reaches out playfully smacking Alec on the chest.

“You love it,” Alec smirks rubbing his thumb back and forth along Magnus’ jawline. “But also home is the loft. Of course I want to move in.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alec says bright and easy. “If tonight proves anything we can’t stand not being there together for another night.”

“Okay, then,” Magnus says with a smile before securing his helmet.

Alec smiles back securing his helmet and getting on the bike behind Magnus. He presses close, hips snugly fit to Magnus’, his chest warm on Magnus’ back, then he wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist tightly. He squeezes signaling he’s ready to go, so Magnus kicks the stand, revs the engine and takes off down the gravel entrance.

The ride feels a little slower this time. Alec’s body fits perfectly behind him, cool breeze blows across his scant exposed skin and the scenery is cast in a bright, moonlit glow. He takes it all in, the time passes syrupy slow until they reach city limits, the bright, never-stopping lights of New York just bright enough to remind Magnus he actually is pretty tired. They get back to his building, their building now, and quietly park heading upstairs hand in hand.

They don’t say a word as they both carelessly toss their clothes on the floor, content with dealing with them later. Alec slips into bed first on his side pulling the covers up to the waist and Magnus just stands there and watches him for a moment; the cracks in the bedroom curtains bathe Alec’s bare skin littered with dark tattoos in moonlight. He’s so damn beautiful.

“Stop staring at me and get in bed,” Alec grumbles reaching out with one hand to make a grabby motion that Magnus finds adorable.

Magnus chuckles sliding under the covers on his side. Alec’s arm pulls him in immediately, their legs tangling together easily as they lie face to face sharing Alec’s pillow.

“I’ll start packing tomorrow, spend the weekend moving in,” Alec says into the small space between them.

“You can take your time,” Magnus says his fingers moving lightly across the hair on Alec’s chest. “You just spent the whole day moving someone else in.”

Alec shrugs his shoulders the best he can in this position, “Most of my stuff is here already. It won’t take long. Plus, Jace will be glad to get rid of me he’s practically moved Meliorn in already.” Alec laughs referring to his brothers not so sneaky attempts to move his boyfriend in without telling him he’s moving him in.

“I don’t want to not be living with you one more day,” Alec adds on after a moment.

Magnus leans in kissing Alec’s forehead lightly before settling back down on their shared pillow.

“Well, then, welcome home, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not totally sure what this is, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> For any updates on it all, find me on tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](http://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com)


End file.
